This invention is concerned generally with cat litter and with litter trays or boxes for use therewith.
Cat litter is most conventionally sold in bags of various sizes and is used with a litter box made of relatively rigid plastic. Dumping the used litter and cleaning the litter box for reuse is a messy and unpleasant chore. Even if a disposable plastic liner is used with the litter box, some time is required to gather up the old liner, to put a new liner in the box and to fill the box with new litter. Moreover, if the cat claws through the liner, litter may pour from the liner when the liner is picked up from the box and thus cleaning of the box may be required.
In some cases, litter is sold in a carton which itself forms a disposable litter box. Such cartons, however, usually require a removable top and do not form a box of any significant depth.